1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of processes and devices enabling the entry of a target into a zone to be detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such processes and devices are implemented namely to trigger a device ensuring the protection of a sea or land vehicle.
A defense device is known, namely by patents FR-2722873 and WO-01/88564, for an armored vehicle which implements a target tracking radar commanding the positioning of a turret allowing defense projectiles to be fired.
This device enables the destruction of the target when said target is at an appropriate distance.
Another defense device is known, by patents EP-0687885 and DE-4008395, in which radar enables a target's trajectory to be determined. This radar is coupled with a defense device comprising several munitions spaced around the turret of a tank. A fire control then determines the most suitable ammunition to destroy the target and causes them to be fired at the most appropriate time.
Known devices are complicated, fragile and costly. It is thus difficult to integrate them onto a combat vehicle. The establishment of specific connections is required between the detection device, a control unit and the defense means.
These devices implement a detection process in which single means (for example radar) ensure the emission of an illuminating signal towards the target and then process the reflected signal. This process thus comprises a data processing phase enabling the target's trajectory to be computed and the command orders of the defense device to be determined.
This process is cumbersome from a computation point of view since it implies the precise determination of the actual trajectory of the target. Furthermore, it imposes the installation of inter-connection or radio liaison means between the computation and the defense device with appropriate communication protocols.